Kisses and Calibers
by EmilyAnn003
Summary: Just a simple one-shot about LeonxAshley. So any of you Ashley haters STAY AWAY! Seriously.. No flames necessary here. Mkay well... Enjoy!:D


_This is just a little one-shot about Leon and Ashley. This evil little plotbunny just wouldn't leave me alone! :P And I know most people hate LeonxAshley but I LOVE them!_ _So if you're an Ashley hater, please do not read any further._ _Kay? Kay thanks:) Mkay one last thing: if any of you would like me to write a quick one, or even two, shot for them, please leave me a request telling me what you would like:) Okay now I really must get to bed... it's like 5AM... Kay well goodnight my fellow readers!:) (Even though I barely have any... oh well!)_

Ashley and Leon ran for their lives down a hallway that never seemed to end. The frightening voices of several monks could be heard behind them.

"Quick, Ashley! In there!" Leon shouted, as he spotted an unpromising door.

Desperate for anyway to escape, Ashley quickly obliged and ran into the lightless room after Leon.

"Thanks goodness," Ashley said after helping Leon board up the door. "I thought we would never escape."

"Well, we're not quite there yet." He was out of breath. It's not easy constantly running from people –are they even considered people?- who are striven to kill you. Leon had run out of ammo about an hour ago and was forced to use only his knife. Where was that creepy, yet surprisingly helpful, merchant when you needed him?

Ashley sat quietly thinking to herself. She couldn't help but think that she was nothing but a bother to Leon. This whole time he had been shooting zombie's heads off trying to save their lives, while she just stood around acting helpless. He never spoke to her unless he was telling her to stay where she was while he ran off and did something productive, and when he did, he sounded annoyed or mad at her. Maybe it was just the stress getting to her head, but she actually believed that Leon only thought of her as a hindrance.

"Leon… Wh... Why do you hate me?" Ashley asked quietly, unsure if Leon had heard her. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she had heard herself.

Leon was taken aback by her words. At first he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, because she had spoken so quietly, but once he had finally registered what she was asking he didn't know how to respond.

"What do you mean? I don't hate you." He answered, trying his best not to sound as confused as he actually was.

"Yes you do…" She said, not looking at him, afraid he would see her tears. "This whole time I have been nothing but a burden to you. I keep getting captured by these… _things _and you have to come rescue me over and over again. I'm slowing us down and you know it. So, I would completely understand if you left me here…" She didn't have enough energy to wipe her tears; they had been running all day and only stopped to eat food once.

Leon's heart wrenched as he looked at her bowed head, her streaming tears and trembling shoulders. He walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "Ashley, look at me." When she didn't he gently cupped her chin, tilting her head up. When her gaze met his he noticed the tears on her cheeks and wiped them away with his thumb. "Ashley, I don't hate you, okay? Nothing on this planet could ever make me hate you. It's not your fault they keep coming after you, they've been infected. The parasite is controlling their bodies and making them chase us. And even if you did give in and let them carry you away, I wouldn't hate you for it. You're tired, we both are. Do you know how many times I've wanted to just say 'screw it' and give up?" She shook her head. "Well a lot. But you wanna know why I didn't? Because I knew I had to get you home safe. And I'm not giving up until we're both home, where we belong."

"You're just saying that because it's your job. You only came because my father paid you." She looked away from him again.

"Well, at first, yes." He said honestly. "But then I met you and it became much more than that."

She looked up at him in pure astonishment. Had he really meant what he said? They kept looking at each other, neither one of them dropping their gaze. Slowly she looked down at his lips: they were dry, cracked, and yet still so inviting. She absentmindedly licked her lips while starting at his, this not going unnoticed by the attractive man next to her. He grinned before slowly leaning towards Ashley, whose heart was pounding. Leon slightly parted his lips while slowly moving his hand behind her neck. Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard eerie chanting coming from outside of the room.

_Oh come on!_ Ashley thought as they were so rudely interrupted.

Leon sighed, standing up. He offered his gloved hand to the girl sitting in front of him and she gratefully accepted it. He pulled her to her feet and she took her usual stance behind him, readying herself for the zealots they were about to encounter.

With one last look behind him, he smiled at her, flashing a mouthful of perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. She could've been wrong, but she was almost positive that was the first time she'd seen him smile like that.

_OHMYGAWD! I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer!_ _Well anyhoozles... I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom or anything shiz like that, and if I did I would probably be rolling around in all my money right now... and I'm not, therefore_ **_I do not own._**

_Okay well thanks for reading and now could you pretty please press that little button down there?:)_**_  
><em>**


End file.
